Amour , Sexe et Piratrie
by Cuty Monster
Summary: Ace est en manque et Zoro est la pour l'aider LEMON /!\ . AceZo-ZoSan-AceLu
1. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

« Île en vue » Cria le jeune capitaine Luffy

« Ouais ! C'est génial !» Hurlais Usopp , Chopper et Brook , des étoiles dans les yeux (Même si je n'ai plus de yeux ! SKULL JOKE !) .

Nami était partie chercher de petites morceaux de bois pour tirer à la courte paille qui gardera le bateau, Brook et Franky furent désignés . Les groupes furent vite fais , Robin et Nami était avec Sanji , Usopp avec Chopper , et enfin Luffy et Zoro étaient ensemble .

L'équipage partit alors explorer l'île , laissant derrière eux le squelette et le cyborg seuls sur le navire .

Zoro partit a la recherche de la taverne la plus proche . Après un -assez long- temps de recherche , notre bretteur tomba -enfin- sur une taverne . Quand Luffy entra , à son tour , dans la taverne , il fut surpris de voir son frère , Ace accoudé au bar .

« Ace !

Luffy ? Sa fais longtemps ! »

Luffy courut alors vers son frère , le sourire aux lèvres , pour le prendre dans ses bras . Ace , pratiquement saoul , ne réagit pas .

Le capitaine , décida de l'emmener au bateau pour voir Chopper . Le petit renne arriva peu après et examina Ace .

« Rien de bien grave , il a juste un peu trop bu , il faut qu'il se repose » Dit le médecin , à son capitaine , en sortant de la pharmacie . Luffy , rassuré par les paroles du docteur , resta au chevet de son aîné .

Entendant que Sanji était rentré , il sortit a toute vitesse de la pharmacie en direction de la cuisine tout en criant : « SANJI , MANGER ! »

* * *

><p>Bon , premier chapitre , assez court , comme les autres le pense .<p>

Prochain chapitre petit Lemon .


	2. Proposition

Chapitre 2 : Proposition

Le lendemain matin , Ace se sentais déjà mieux et alla prendre une douche sur le Sunny Go .

Pendant ce temps , Zoro s'est -accidentellement- retrouvé dans le bureau où Nami fait ses cartes ,

en se retournant pour sortir , il fit tomber un pile de cartes sur le sol . Ne voulant pas les ramasser , il sortit comme il était venus , c'est à dire par la porte . Peu de temps après , on entendais une furie rousse hurler dans le bateau qu'elle recherchais un certain ''Baka Marimo'' (dénoncé par un certain cuistot) . Zoro , sentant sa durée de vie se réduire dangereusement , partit se cacher dans la salle d'eau des garçons et tomba sur Ace en train de se soulager d'un désir sexuel trop important . Ce dernier se maudit -intérieurement- d'avoir oublié de fermer la porte a clef . Après mûres réflexions , il se dit que ce n'étais pas une si mauvaise chose que le bretteur soit la . Il le regarda avec une étincelle perverse dans les yeux , Zoro sentais que quelque chose allais arriver , fronça les sourcils et fixa l'homme feu , ce dernier pris alors la parole .

« J'ai une proposition a te faire .

Hummm ?

Apparemment Nami te cherche , si tu veux je te couvre mais …

Mais quoi » Coupa le sabreur .

« Si tu arrive a me …. Soulager j'dirais à Nami que c'est Luffy qui a fais ta connerie . D'accord ?

Bon , j'ai plus trop l'choix »

Sur ces mots , Zoro plaqua Ace sur carrelage gelé , faisant un magnifique contraste contre la peau brûlante du brun . A ce contacte chaud-froid , Ace frissonna de désir , et ferma -inconsciemment- les yeux , la bouche entre ouverte .

« Trop sexy » pensa le bretteur .

* * *

><p>Bon la c'etais plutot l'avant premiere du Lemon , mais il est la , il arrive :D<p> 


	3. Récompense

Chapitre 3 : Récompense **(/!\ Lemon) **

Zoro passa alors à l'action , il l'embrassa , mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser , Ace s'empressa de lui donner l'accès , puis s'attaqua au con de son aîné . Le brun laissait échapper de petits gémissements quand le bretteur commença à jouer avec ses tétons déjà dur de plaisir . Il savait vraiment bien s'y prendre , comme si il avais fais ça toute sa vie . Plus il descendais , plus le désir montais en Ace . Retraçant de sa langue les tablettes de chocolat , il arriva enfin devant la virilité fièrement dressée du brun . Zoro décida , pour s'amuser , de faire languir le plus vieux . Il léchait les cuisses , le bas ventre , tout en évitant le membre gonfler de plaisir . L'homme feu donna un petit coup de rein pour faire part de son impatience , le bretteur compris le message

et le pris en main , arrachant de ce fait hoquet de surprise au brun . Après quelques petits vas et viens , d'une lenteur extrême , Ace pris la parole

« Plus Zoro , j'en veux …. plus »

Aussi tôt dis , aussi tôt fais . Le sabreur le pris en bouche faisant crier Ace de plaisir . Le bretteur ne s'arrêta pas , pour autant , de jouer avec le plaisir de son aîné . Il accélérais et ralentissais la cadence . Le brun n'en pouvais plus , le désir l'emportais tellement loin qu'il ne savais même plus où il était , et la , il se sentit partir , oui , partir pour le septième ciel . Zoro sentais que Ace n'en n'avais plus pour longtemps , il accéléra alors le rythme . Ce fus trop pour lui , il vint dans la bouche de Zoro sans même le prévenir . Ce dernier avala tout , jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce liquide blanchâtre qui venais d'arriver dans sa bouche . Il se releva , regarda Ace

« Bon j'ai fais c'que j'avais a faire a toi de faire le reste maintenant .

Hum , euh oui » Répondis Ace en reprenant ses esprits .

Il sortit en premier de la salle d'eau , pour aller voir Nami et dénoncer son frère a la place de Zoro . Restant seul dans la pièce Zoro pris une douche et pus enfin soulager son besoin de sexe dus a ce qu'il vient juste de faire .

* * *

><p>Bon , premier petit Lemon . Moi je le trouve assez bien enfin , c'est a vous de me le dire .<p>

Je sais pas trop quand sortiras le prochain chapitre .


	4. Attirance Naissante

Yo ! :)

J'ai pris une eterniter à sortir ce chapitre , j'suis contente qui sois arrive d'ailleur :D

Brefons , j'espert que vous aller apprecier .

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Attirance Naissante<p>

Sanji s'était réveillé en premier aujourd'hui , il prit une douche , de nouveaux habits , s'habilla , et alla préparer le petit déjeuner .

Une heure plus tard , tout le monde était la , Ace compris , tous , sauf Zoro qui devait encore dormir . Après que tout le monde sois servit , Nami demanda à Sanji d'aller chercher le dormeur . Il s'exécuta , bien qu'il n'en avait pas envie . Sanji se dirigea vers la chambre de Zoro à grandes enjambées . Arriver devant la porte de la chambre , il l'ouvrit avec un soupçon de délicatesse .

Quand il entra dans la pièce , son œil fut attiré pas le -magnifique- corps du bretteur endormi . Il était allongé sur le dos , une main derrière la tête et l'autre le long de son torse nu . Il remarqua qu'il était seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir , car une jambe dépassait de la couverture . Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant cette vue plus que orgasmique .

Il sortit sortit de ses pensées quand un petit bruit sortit de la bouche de son fantasme viv... euh son compagnon .

Il se secoua la tête comme pour enlever toutes ces images de sa tête .

Il décida alors de le réveiller .

« - Oi Marimo , lèves-toi !

- Nnh … C'est déjà l'matin ?

- Oui , dépêches toi de sortir de ton lit , tous le monde est a table , il manque toi , et tu sais comment est Luffy , il va manger ta part , si c'est pas déjà fais , et j'te préviens j'cuisine plus jusqu'à midi après »

Zoro se leva , mis le premier pantalon qu'il voyait , resta torse nu , au plus grand plaisir de son compagnon , et suivi Sanji jusqu'à la cuisine . Il en profita pour -jolies petites- fesses du cuistot .

Il fut envahi par l'envie de plaquer Sanji contre le mur du couloir et de l'embrasser sauvagement . Malheureusement , il ne pu donner suite a cette envie , la porte de la cuisine étant déjà grande ouverte sur eux . Il partit donc , un peu déçu , s'asseoir pour manger . Pendant tout le repas , Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de passer quelques rapides coups d'œil à cette gueule d'ange de cuistot .

Se sentant observer , Sanji tourna la tête et croisa le regard du bretteur . Le cuisinier détourna le

regard pour espérer cacher la rougeur de ses joues .

Le repas venait enfin de se terminer , Sanji resta pour faire la vaisselle .

Zoro partit faire son entraînement quotidien dans la vigie . Il ne pu rester concentrer bien longtemps , il pensait trop au blond . Il arrêta l'entraînement inutile , et alla chercher une bouteille de saké dans la cuisine , espérant secrètement y trouver le cuistot .

Quand il entra dans la cuisine , Sanji , avait fini la vaisselle et rangeait les assiettes propres dans les placards . Zoro alla directement vers le frigo , il prit la prit la poignée en main quand il reçu un coup de pied dessus .

« - Je t'ai déjà dis de pas toucher à mon frigo K'so Marimo !

- Depuis quand j'dois avoir ta permission pour prendre une bouteille sourcil en vrille ? »

Et comme à leurs habitudes , une bagarre éclatât entre les deux pirates . Zoro réussit à plaquer Sanji contre le mur de la pièce . Il le regarda , il approcha son visage un peu plus près de son vis à vis , encore un plus , ils étaient tellement proches que seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparaient .

Pendant ce temps , dehors , Nami demanda à Luffy d'aller dire à Sanji de préparer deux cocktails , pour Robin et elle . Luffy s'exécuta et se dirigea vers la cuisine .

De leur coté Zoro et Sanji étaient si proche que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient . Quand tous à coup , la porte de la cuisine s'ouvra sur Luffy , Sanji repoussa Zoro , qui tomba à terre .

« - Vous étiez encore en train de vous battre ?

- Oui , on se battait , bref , tu veux quoi ?

- Ah oui , j'ai faim , fais moi un tarte , et Nami et Robin veulent des cocktails aussi

- Ok , reste ici , les boissons arrives , et pour ta tarte , attend 16h

- Maiheuu , je la voulais maintenant moi~Tiens les boissons , renverse les pas

Luffy sortit de la cuisine , les boissons a la main .

Zoro se releva et s'assit sur une chaise .

« -Qu'es que tu fais encore là ?

- J'ai toujours pas eu ce que je voulais »

Sanji prit une bouteille dans le frigo et la passa au bretteur qui la bue d'une traite . Il la reposa sur la table , se leva , alla vers Sanji , mis ses mains sur son visage , et l'embrassa .

Sanji , tellement surpris par ce geste , ne réagit même pas , et laissa même le passage de la langue de Zoro dans sa bouche .

Le bretteur rompit le baiser et s'en alla , laissant Sanji seul dans la cuisine .

Ce dernier resta troublé , sans comprendre pourquoi Zoro avait fais ça , et surtout sans comprendre la chose qu'il avais ressentit durant de baiser .

Les 16h approchant , il commença à preparer le gouter , tout en pensant aux prochains baiser qu'il aura peut etre la chance de partager avec Zoro .

* * *

><p>Alors ? C'étais comment ?<p>

J'espert que vous avez tous compris parce que j'ai mis pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre .

~Reviews ?~

Bye !


	5. Envie Sexuelle

Yo! :). Je suis enfin de retour (pour jouer un mauvais tour *SBAFF*). J'ai enfin écris une suite! J'avoue j'ai pris un temps fou pour l'écrire, en espérant que ça en vaut le coup!

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>La soirée approchant, Nami et Robin décidèrent d'aller boire un verre dans un bar sympa, Sanji de les suivre, Zoro de faire la tournée des bars avec Ace, Brook de partir à la recherche de petite culotte, accompagné d'un cyborg pervers, Usopp d'aller faire une petite balade et Luffy et Chopper de garder le bateau, bien que le petit renne avait supplié Nami de le laisser aller en ville pour aller à la bibliothèque.<p>

Ne sachant pas à quel heure il allait renter, Sanji prépara un repas pour Luffy et Chopper, avant de partir avec ses deux déesses , chacun partait à son occupation.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Zoro rencontra Sanji, dans une petite ruelle vide de monde, s'étant fait gentiment jeté par une Nami assez énervée d'être suivi par un imbécile heureux.

_T'étais pas avec Ace toi ?

_Si mais j'lai perdu...

_Ouais, c'est plutôt toi qui t'es perdu baka Marimo

_La ferme Ero- Cook, et toi qu'es tu fous là ?

_Nami-chan m'a demandé de partir

_Et encore un râteau sourcil en vrille

_Je t'emmerde tête de thé vert

Après ces tendres paroles, une énième bagarre commença entre les deux pirates, quand tout d'un coup, Zoro trébucha sur un gros caillou, s'écrasant lourdement au sol, emportant Sanji dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva à califourchon sur Zoro

_Putain, mais t'es con ou quoi ! Comment t'as fais pour tomber ?

_C'est bon, c'est pas de ma faute !

_Bah si, quand même un peu Marimo

_Bon, c'est pas que tu me gène, mais t'es quand même à quatre pattes au dessus de moi là, si tu pouvais bouger ton joli petit cul sa m'arrangerais.

_Il a bien dit joli petit cul j'ai pas rêvé ? _

_Alors comme ça tu trouves que j'ai un joli petit cul Marimo ?

_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire shitty Cook

_Ah oui, et tu voulais dire quoi ? Magnifique petit cul ?

Sanji se rapprochais de plus en plus des lèvres de Zoro.

_Putain, mais qu'es tu fous là ?

_La dernière fois, dans ma cuisine, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, je change juste les rôles cette fois, aller laisse toi faire...

Zoro n'eut pas le temps de répliquer une phrase du genre « C'est moi qui domine et pas l'inverse » qu'il sentait déjà les lèvres de Sanji se poser chastement sur les siennes, ce contact d'abord doux, se transforma en un baiser passionné et sauvage quand leur langues rentrèrent en contact.

Un combat pour la dominance débuta, que Sanji gagna avec une facilité déconcertante.

Zoro commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sanji, découvrant son torse qu'il parcourra de ses mains, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons déjà dures de plaisir. Sanji enleva aussi le pull de Zoro, et taquina tout son torse avec sa langue

Ace cherchait Zoro, il s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, et après mure réflexion, il compris que ce quelque chose n'était autre que Zoro. Il marchait dans la ville, et en passant devant une ruelle, il entendit quelque bruits plutôt suspects, il s'approcha, en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, en s'approchant un peu plus, les bruits suspects se changeaient en soupirs d'aise, puis en gémissements, sans faire attention là où il mettait les pieds, il marcha sur une brindille, le bruit que le morceau de bois fit ne gêna pas plus les deux amants. Ace voulait vraiment savoir qui faisait des choses pas très catholique dans une simple ruelle, sauf que, en se cachant derrière une poubelle pour pouvoir espionner le couple, il l'a fit tomber dans un grand vacarme.

Sanji se releva directement à l'entente du bruit, et reboutonna sa chemise

_Tu fais quoi là Love-Cook ?

_Je me rhabille, ça se voit pas ?

_Je veux dire, pourquoi tu pars ? Tu peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça !

_J'ai jamais dis que je te laissais, c'est juste que nous sommes dans la rue là, tu préférerais pas que notre première fois sois dans un lit ?

_Ouais, t'as raison.

Zoro ramassa son pull, et alla embrasser Sanji, ce dernier le pris par la main et l'emmena dans l'hôtel le plus proche.

Ace était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Zoro et Sanji, entrain de se toucher mutuellement, il était un peu jaloux de Sanji, avant c'était avec lui que le bretteur faisait des choses, c'est vrai qu'il espérait secrètement pouvoir recommencer se qu'ils avaient fait dans la salle de bains. Il repartit alors au bateau.

Arriver devant l'hôtel, Sanji demanda une chambre, le gérant lui donna la clef de la chambre deux. Ils montèrent les escaliers tellement vite, qu'ils faillirent trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Sanji se retourna et embrassa Zoro langoureusement, ce dernier le plaqua contre la porte, et tout en continuant le baiser cherchait la poignée. Quand la porte fut enfin ouverte, Zoro poussa son amant qui tomba sur le lit, il se méta sur lui, et arracha, cette fois ci la chemise de Sanji. Il parcouru le torse de ce dernier, laissant des baiser par ci par là, il s'arrêta devant la bosse apparente du pantalon du cuistot, il enleva cet obstacle ne laissant que le boxer, qui fini pas disparaître lui aussi.

Zoro prit en bouche le membre de Sanji, qui lâcha une hoquet de surprise. Il léchait la verge dure tout en massant les testicules de son amant

_Zo … Ro, je... Je vais venir...

Sanji éjacula dans la bouche du bretteur qui avala toute la semence qui venait d'arriver dans sa bouche. Il se déshabilla, et fit voler ses habits dans la pièce. Sanji se mordu la lèvre quand il vit que le membre de Zoro était très bien proportionné. Ce dernier donna trois doigts à Sanji qu'il suça en le regardant droit dans les yeux ce qui excita encore plus le vert. Quand Zoro décida que ses doigts étaient assez humides, il les sortit de la bouche du blond pour aller en enfoncer un dans son intimité, puis un deuxième, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, puis enfin un troisième, il cherchait un endroit bien précis...

_Hann, Zorooo

Ah, il l'avait trouvé, il retira ses doigts et plaça l'extrémité de son sexe devant l'intimité de Sanji, il le pénétra doucement, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amant. Une fois totalement à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta, et murmura quelques mots doux à l'oreille de Sanji avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Maintenant qu'il était habitué à cet présence inconnu, le blond bougea le bassin pour montré qu'il était prêt. Après quelques petits mouvements la douleur fut remplacer par du plaisir pur. Zoro accéléra ses mouvements, tous en masturbant le sexe de Sanji à la même vitesse que ses coups de bassin. Ils allaient bientôt venir, Sanji gémissait de plus en plus fort à chaque coup que donnait Zoro dans sa prostate. Le vert n'en menait pas large non plus, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, il vint en Sanji dans un dernier râle de plaisir intense, Sanji vient peu de temps après dans la main de son amant.

Ils se recouvrirent de la couverture et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre arrivera assez vite, il est déjà écrit!<p>

Bref, j'espers que ça vous a plus :)

Reviews? :)


	6. Ace et Luffy

Yo! :) Alors voici le nouveau chapitre :) J'espere que d'avoir deux lemons à la suite ne vous gênerons pas!

Je souhaite aussi un joyeux Anniversaire à Luffy :)

* * *

><p>Ace rentra au navire, un peu déçu que Zoro préfère passer une nuit avec Sanji qu'avec lui.<p>

Il arriva sur le bateau, et dit à Chopper qu'il prenait sa place et que comme ça il pouvait aller en ville. Le petit renne le remercia mainte fois avant de descendre en courant du Sunny pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque la plus proche.

Luffy rejoignit Ace sur le pont, il était assit par terre, le capitaine fit de même et s'assit au coté de son frère, quand une vague assez forte frappa le bateau. Luffy tomba sur Ace en faisant des roulés boulés jusqu'à qu'ils touchent un mur pour les stoppés dans leur chute.

Après le choc de l'arrêt, Luffy se retrouva sur Ace, ce dernier regarda son vis à vis avec de grands yeux, observant chaque parcelles de son corps, grâce à la chemise laissée ouverte du à la chaleur. Luffy avait la bouche entre ouverte, le plus vieux, prit d'une envie soudaine de s'en emparer, colla ses lèvres sur celle du jeune brun. Réalisant un peu plus tard qu'il embrassait son frère, il s'arrêta et s'excusa. Luffy ne réagissait pas, subjugué par tous ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers son frère, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un autre homme, ou femme, alors sans réfléchir, il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres d'Ace, quémandant l'entrée de la bouche du plus vieux pour approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier lui donna l'accès, étouffant un soupir d'aise en sentant le contacte de leur deux langues.

Après un moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ace assez surpris par le comportement de Luffy lui demanda :

_Que... ? Luffy le coupa.

_Je t'aime Ace.

C'était les seuls mots que Luffy lui répondu, ému, Ace déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son nouvel amant. Ace en voulait plus, mais il ne voulait pas forcer ni pousser Luffy à faire ça, il savait qu'il avait aucune expérience sexuelle dans sa vie.

_Prend moi Ace.

_Tu es sur de ce que tu dis Luffy ?

_Oui, prend moi maintenant

C'est comme si Luffy avait lu dans les pensées d'Ace, au début il fut un peu choqué que Luffy lui demande ça comme si il demandait une glace, mais accepta tous de même, c'est vrai qu'il en avait énormément envie lui aussi.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, Ace enleva la chemise de Luffy, qui gênait plus qu'autre chose, il l'embrassa et touchait de ses mains chaque petite parcelle du torse du plus jeune qui laissait échapper de petits gémissements, qui s'étouffaient dans la bouche de son frère.

Ace donna fin au baiser qu'ils partageaient, et laissa sa langue s'aventurer sur le torse du plus jeune. Il s'amusait avec les tétons durs de son amant, puis s'attarda sur ses tablettes de chocolat. Luffy aimait ça, mais il en voulais plus, beaucoup plus, et le fit comprendre en donnant quelques coups de bassin. Ace compris le message et posa sa main sur la bosse qui prenait place sous le short de son petit frère, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise à Luffy. L'homme feu se débarrassa du reste des habits du capitaine et les siens. Il commença quelques vas et viens sur la virilité éveillée du plus jeune, peu de temps après, il la met en bouche et débuta ses mouvements.

Par la suite, il présenta trois doigts devant la bouche à Luffy, ce dernier les suça avidement. L'homme élastique n'en menait pas large sous les caresses de son seme, Ace le savait, et accéléra ses mouvements, un liquide envahi la bouche d'Ace, Luffy venait de jouir.

Le plus vieux passa sa langue sur l'intimité de son amant, retira ses doigts de sa bouche, et les présenta devant son entrée. Il en inséra un, puis deux, fit des mouvements de ciseaux, et en ajouta un troisième, après de court gestes, il toucha un endroit sensible de Luffy, cette décharge de plaisir, le fit directement avoir une nouvelle érection. Il enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par son propre sexe, il le pénétra doucement, tiens, Luffy ne se plaignait pas, être élastique à aussi ses bons cotés !

Ace débuta ses mouvements, touchant la prostate de Luffy, le faisant crier de plus en plus fort, chacun de ses coups étaient plus fort, plus profond, plus rapide. Il se baissa pour embrasser son amant qui s'accrochait désespérément à son dos. Ace prit en main le sexe de Luffy, et lui administrait la même allure que la sienne.

Il reconnaissait bien cette chaleur qui lui prenait dans le bas ventre, il allait venir, dans un dernier effort, il accéléra ses mouvements, et finit par éjaculer dans Luffy, ce dernier vint aussi, dans la main de son amant.

Ace se retira de Luffy, et se coucha à ses coté après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Voyant au loin une lumière qui arrivait par là, il se rhabilla, et fit de même pour son frère déjà endormi, épuisé par leur précédente activité. Il le mit sur son dos et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour lui aussi pouvoir s'endormir, Luffy ronflant sur son torse.

* * *

><p>J'espere que ça vous a plus, même si c'est un peu court :)<p>

Reviews?


End file.
